We meet again
by Aquasapphire
Summary: MinaxKunzite. Kunzite was resurrected. On his trip to the mall, he met Mina again. Will she forgive him for the actions of his clone?
1. Mina and Kevin

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

Mina was in her room in the Crystal Palace with nothing to work on. She was bored. Sighing, she contemplated her choices. No, she can't go to any of her fellow Senshis. This was the time of the day when the Senshis did their own personal hobbies. Surely, Rei was meditating and Mina didn't fancy being fried alive for disturbing her. Mako was probably tinkering in the kitchen. Ami, knowing her, she would probably be swimming or in the library, reading. Serenity was definitely sleeping or was preoccupied with small Chibi-usa. Mina loved her niece but she could be very loud if she wanted. Even thinking about it, Mina felt a migraine coming up.

Suddenly, Mina brightened up. She might as well do her own hobby. Grabbing her purse and coat, she ran outside to the welcoming sun. Truly without her friends, it might be slightly boring but she had to make do with what she had. Smiling to herself, Mina practically bounced into her car and sped off towards the nearest shopping district.

It seemed that everybody was sharing her hobby. The parking lot was full and she had to park her car a distance away from the shopping mall. Frowning slightly, Mina walked towards her favourite store.

After what had seemed only a few minutes for her (it was actually 4 hours), she scowled inwardly as she felt her body's protest. She was juggling with 5 shopping bags and her own handbag. Giving up, Mina dragged her tired body towards the nearest café.

Kunzite, no, Kevin's day had gone downhill. He had just been resurrected by Setsuna under the Queen's order. His and his fellow Shittenous' souls had been trapped within a stone which was found by the King's Golden Crystal.

They were cloned by Beryl after being tortured and trapped to trick the Senshis. However, even knowing this fact, it still didn't alleviate the guilt that he felt especially remembering the betrayed and hurt in his love's eyes as the Queen showed them what had happened on the day of Moon Kingdom's downfall.

Kevin shook his head trying to stop himself from the image of his love's death at his hand. _'No, no that wasn't me'_, he thought, trying to convince himself. Setsuna hadn't completely forgiven them and found it extremely amusing to practically dump them outside the Palace's gate to find out about the city on their own.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a long haired blonde woman, with a very familiar red ribbon. His breath caught. The usually poker-faced, serious and stoic general stood stunned. Cursing his bad luck (or good, depends), he began to feel self-conscious.

_'Shit, this is too soon! What if she refused to listen to my explanation? What if she decided not to forgive me? What if she didn't love me anymore?'_

Kevin was panicking. He had 2 choices, running away as fast as he could or faced his soul mate. Gulping and deciding that she would hesitate to cause a scene, he strode towards the café that the young woman had dragged herself into, albeit very slowly and hesitatingly.


	2. Meeting her

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

Mina dumped her bags on the chair next to her. She sighed in relief before surveying her surrounding.

The café was small but very comfy. A soothing song was playing in the background and there were just a few customers. Two teenage girls were talking animatedly with one another while poring over a magazine. A middle-aged man was sipping his coffee while reading the day's newspaper. An elderly man was sitting looking nervous and agitated in the corner. _Wait… Is that even an elderly man?_ Mina squinted her eyes, trying to get a better view of the man.

_What?_ Mina nearly shouted aloud. Shaking as if clearing her head, Mina wondered about the young people nowadays. _Who in his right mind would dye his hair silvery white?_ Mina suddenly frowned. _Strange, that hair looked familiar._ Shrugging it off as a mere passer-by or an acquaintance, Mina raised her hand to order herself a cup of coffee.

Kevin was hyperventilating. He had followed Mina inside only to gulp and resigned himself to a seat in the corner. He was actually apprehensive to approach Mina. She could be very terrifying when she was furious or hurt or, he gulped again, both; a trait that had earned her the position as the leader of the Senshis. Kevin was suddenly aware that he was actually nervous. Oh, Jadeite, no, Jed would have a field day if he knew. He smiled slightly as he remembered his fellow Shittenou.

Kevin mentally slapped himself. This was not a time for this. Gathering his flailing courage, Kevin stood up and walked towards Mina's table.

Mina hummed a tune as she brought out a magazine that she had just bought earlier. Skimming through the pages, she found an interesting article. She was about to sip her coffee and nearly jumped out of her skin when somebody addressed her. She barely managed to keep her hot cup of coffee from spilling all over her skirt.

"Uh, hello, do you mind if I join you?"

Kunzite nearly smacked himself at his 'picked up' line. Nevertheless, he looked on as Mina jerked her head up, surprised.

CRASSH!

The cup of coffee in her hand crashed onto the floor, creating a huge stain on her skirt and burned her skin underneath it.


	3. What happened?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

Mina was sure that they had killed him when fighting against Beryl. Then how could Kunzite, the Head General of the Dark Kingdom stood in front of her looking at her expectantly and wearing T-shirt and jeans no less?

Suddenly, she felt the burning sensation on her thigh. Immediately, she bit her lip from crying out in pain. However, she still sent a withering glare at Kunzite.

The café manager came bustling in, paling at the dark coffee stain on Mina's skirt and the remains of what used to be a cup.

"Madam, are you alright?"

Mina only nodded her head and smiled reassuringly at him. The manager smiled in return and offered to change her seat.

After a change of seat and a cup of ice tea, Mina looked back at Kunzite who had not sat yet. Strange, he is actually acting polite. Shrugging it as an act with an ulterior motive, she just nodded at his expectant look. Not waiting for him to start a conversation, she snapped.

"So, what do you want? An approval to start terrorising the city? Out with it!"

Heads turned at her sudden outburst. Kevin sighed. Well, might as well go through it and be done with. He stared back at her guarded expression.

"Actually, no. That was NOT me. It was my clone made by Beryl. She used the clone of the Shittenous to trick the Senshis."

Mina just raised an eyebrow at that. Kevin winced inwardly, if Mina was difficult to reassure, he DID not envy Jadeite. Rei was renowned for her legendary temper after all.

After an hour of recounting what had happened in the past few hours, 4 cups of ice tea, Kevin was very frustrated. Mina had been and maybe was still, sceptical about it all. She had even rolled her eyes at Setsuna's action before smirking slightly.

Kevin sighed. He knew he could not expect her to be squealing and hugging him in happiness after seeing him for the first time in 3000 odd years. He knew yet he could not help but felt a slight disappointment at her nonchalant reaction towards him.

Mina was still very sceptical about Kunzite's story. She could still remember the downfall of Moon's Kingdom and the final fight against Beryl. She still shuddered at the thought of dying and failing to protect Serenity at the very end.

Sure, she could remember their love during the Silver Millenium. Nonetheless, that was the Silver Millenium which happened 3000 odd years ago! To top it off, he had betrayed him or somebody (or something) that looked like him did.

After all, what would you do when somebody whom you thought had died after you killed him was actually alive and kicking? Mina was glad that she had seen a lot of strange things before that she did not freak out but still, even for her, this was not an everyday occurrence.

Sighing, Mina felt like her head was going to burst from information overload. After several minutes of tense silence between the Heads of two royal protectors, Mina stood up. Deciding to process the information further inside the comfort of her room, Mina forced a smile.

" Uh, fine then. Nice to, uh, meet you again, I guess. See you then, Ku..."

"Kevin"

At Mina's blank stare, Kevin continued.

"It's the name that I used now."

"Oh, ok. So, bye!"

With that, Mina grabbed her bags and made a bee line to the cashier. She scurried off without any backward glance. If she did, she might notice Kevin's bemused yet relieved expression.

After several moment looking at the direction of the blonde's retreating figure, Kevin, too, stood up and made his way to pay his drinks. Suddenly, he froze. He had not have any money yet. Setsuna just shooed the Shittenous away to 'walk around' without giving any of them any money.

He pondered his situation as he reached the cashier. Looking at him with a small smile, the young woman asked about his table and mode of payment. Flustered, he was about to apologize and to cock up some kind of excuse when the woman exclaimed.

"Oh, your drinks are already paid for by your female companion, sir. Thank you and please come again."

Kevin walked out of the café, making a mental note to thank Mina. Checking his watch, he made his way to the park where he was supposed to meet his fellow Shittenous.


	4. Serenity's and Mina's argument

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

Mina stormed into her room, dropped her numerous bags and dashed out. She made her way down the corridor until she reached a huge crystal door (opaque, of course). It was very beautiful, sporting the royal family coat of arms which consisted of the moon and earth intertwined with each other and the inner and outer planets surrounding them. It was Michiru's design and everybody fell in love immediately when they first saw it.

Mina sharply knocked the door and identified herself.

"You may enter, Lady Venus."

Upon entering the room, a smile broke on Mina's face. Neo-Queen Serenity was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was singing towards a crib. Mina knew that her niece was deep asleep.

Serenity smiled on seeing Mina. Mina, like herself and the others, had changed since their teenage years. She looked and acted more mature though she, as well as the others, had had their moments.

"Well, good morning Mina. What bring you here on this lovely day today?"

Mina tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"I believe you have something that you want to tell me and the others. Don't you, Sere?"

Serenity blinked in confusion. She raked her head on the matters of state that she needed her friends and protectors for. She frowned as she could find nothing urgent.

"What are you talking about, Mina?"

Mina raised one eyebrow.

"I believe it has something to do with four certain Generals that we killed during our first battle after the Moon Kingdom."

Serenity's eyes widened in shock and before she could help it, she blurted out.

"How could you know? Did Setsuna tell you? I especially instructed her not to! Or are you turning into a psychic like Rei?"

Mina's eyes flashed in amusement before turned serious.

"No, Setsuna didn't tell me and I believe one psychic in the Palace is more than enough. I found out when the Head General himself approached me during my shopping trip this afternoon."

Serenity's eyes flashed in annoyance before she mumbled to herself.

"And I was hoping to see your reaction when I announced it."

Mina narrowed her eyes.

"What was that, Sere?"

Serenity grinned up nervously at her.

"Nothing, so why do you come to me?"

"Sere, I'm the HEAD of your inner Senshi. I believe you would inform me immediately of such a threat to the security."

Serenity looked at her curiously and confusedly.

"A threat to the security? What are you talking about Mina? Did he not tell you the whole story of what Beryl had done? Surely, you know that he and the other Shittenous would never have betrayed us so willingly."

"Sere, are you telling me that you believe in their story? They could very well be saying that to gain our trust before back stabbing us. We have fought for this peace, Sere and I never want it ruined!"

Serenity stood up.

"Mina, are you questioning my judgement? Endymion and I have checked the truth of their story by asking Setsuna herself to show us what had happened to the Shittenous during that downfall. We saw them tortured and at the brink of death before being trapped and cloned. I also believe I will be the last one to let this peace be destroyed especially by my action!"

Silence greeted Serenity's passionate outburst. Suddenly, Mina broke down and cried. Serenity rushed towards her friend and hugged her; concern overwhelmed her and dispelled all her previous anger.

"Mina, I don't ask you to blindly trust him now. However, I want you to give him and the other Shittenous a chance, that's all."

Mina could only nod her head amidst her tears as she tried to clear her mind, determine to try and give the Shittenous a chance.


	5. The initiation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

It was later that night when Mina and Kevin met again for the second time. However, it was more formal. The Shittenous were formally introduced to the Senshis. Neo-Queen Serenity looked on in interest as the introduction took place, only to be met with emotionless masks from both parties. She sighed and looked very disappointed like a child that had just been told she could have no sweet for a whole month. She was expecting a drama to unfold, not knowing that each of the Senshis had met a Shittenou earlier during the course of the day.

It all changed when she made an announcement.

"Well, now that the introduction is done. I like to continue with the ceremony to initiate the Shittenous back to their ranks as Endymion's protectors and will thus also have a responsibility in the state's security. So, we shall start…"

Serenity faltered at the expressions on the faces of the people in the room except for Endymion and herself. All the inner Senshis look at her as if she had grown another head and all sported a look of disbelief. The Outers just looked on coolly around although a hint of amusement could be seen within their eyes. The Shittenous all looked at her with mixture of emotions: disbelief, astonishment, happiness and most of all, gratitude.

Mars was about to comment but was silenced at the look that Venus gave her. Within seconds, emotionless masks were back on everyone's faces.

Clearing his throat, Endymion decided to continue where his wife had left off.

"So, if you would come forward one by one? Starting from Zach."

Zach kneeled.

"Do you, Zachary Miller, pledge your alliance and loyalty to the royal family of Crystal Millenium?"

"I do."

"Please recite the vow similar to that you said in Silver Millenium."

"I, Zachary Miller, hereby pledge my alliance and loyalty to the current king of Crystal Millenium, King Endymion, and his family. I shall protect him and his family with my life. This vow shall be valid until I was released from it by the current king of Crystal Millenium, King Endymion, or until I died."

"I, King Endymion of Crystal Millenium, accept your loyalty and allegiance to myself and my family. Rise General Zoisite of the Royal Protectors."

With that, Zach was bathed in light. As the light dispersed, Zoisite with full blue armor and a cape with the royal family coat of arms stood and walked towards Endymion's side.

One by one the Shittenou came forward and kneeled in front of Endymion. They recited the same vow as Zoisite's and were bathed in similiar light. Kevin as the Head General had an additional vow.

"Do you, General Kunzite of the Royal Protectors, accept the Head General position with its responsibilities?"

"I do."

"Please recite your vow as Head General."

"I, General Kunzite of the Royal Protectors, hereby accept the position of Head General of the Royal Protectors. I will assume my responsibilities to the best of my ability. My previous vows shall still be valid regardless of this position."

After an hour of vows and initiation, the Senshis and the Shittenous were dismished. Venus turned back into Mina and bid her fellow Senshis goodbye. With a regal nod towards the Shittenous, Mina walked back to her room, tired of the whole ceremony and her day.

She noticed footsteps just as she was going to open her bedroom door. Turning swiftly towards her follower, she was about to punch whoever it was when she registered Kevin's face.

Kevin had returned to civilian form as well and was about to retire towards his room when he remembered about his drinks that Mina paid for. He decided to turn and follow the Head Senshi to thank her.

"I would like to thank you for paying for my drinks."

Tired, Mina was eager to head to bed. She quickly replied.

"It was nothing. Good night, General."

She then slipped in before shutting the door. Unintentionally, her tone came out cold. Sighing, Kevin dragged himself back to his room, thinking that Mina was still furious with him.


End file.
